VMA The Major's View
by runs-with-fenrir
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. The Major's view of the events in Vampire Mating Academy.


_Okay, people wanted to know, how vampires found their mates when there are so many children out there, this is how. It isn't as detailed as BPOV, but this is supposed to cover ten years of impatient vampire pacing and time hops, how much time isn't important, but it gives you an idea._

_I am working on when J & P went to find their mates and get them to accept their gifts, which will be explained later. As well as a PPOV for when the Major was unconscious on the plane. Then...dun dun dun...when the Major learned about Aro and what he decided to do to him!_

_Latina-Pr, and NewTownGirl, both did an amazing job on this, really cleaned it up for me and made it easier to read, so my thanks go to them. *Applauds and catcalls embarrassingly* I always get a little excited when they send it back to me, just waiting to see what they think and what stupid things I've done. I tend to listen to music when I write, so the commas really come out for something with a beat, and then get put away for a nice ballad. They sort that all out for me. Much love girls x _

_

* * *

_

**Jasper's Interlude-The Archives**

Mates are born after their vampires; it's just how things happen in this world. A male vampire has to be strong enough and smart enough before he is physically able to mate. Women in the vampire world are changed for a reason, either they are mates, or have passed mating age and haven't been claimed, and are turned if they will be useful. At least that is what I had heard and observed over the years, as it had yet to happen to me.

I remember when _did_ it happened to me, vividly, and I have the scars to jog my memory if I were to ever forget. It happened to me and my younger brother, in blood and venom, on the same day, mere hours apart over eleven years ago.

We were in South America at the time, and had been tracking a small regiment of newborns through the jungle. They were in sight, and I prepared myself to lunge, when I froze. My body seized up and a startled groan left my lips. The whole world seemed to stop and hold its breath. I couldn't hear anything, or see anything, happiness and longing flooded me and my mouth stretched into a dreamy smile. But a sharp pain to my neck brought me down to earth with a painful hiss.

Peter, being the ass he is, laughed at me as he tore the head off the shoulder's of a female newborn, his arms already around the neck of another. Using my gift I made the newborns clinging to me, drop to the ground in fear before taking them apart. I didn't enjoy it though, I found myself distracted. Peter began the fire and collected the pieces whilst I stood there, in the middle of the rain forest, rubbing my chest.

000

When Peter felt the shift, he was gums deep in a hippy Brazilian. He dropped her to the ground as he froze, and ignored her as she began shrieking, drawing unwanted attention to our situation behind the dive bar. I finished her off with a quick snap of her neck and waited for him to come around. He was frozen in place, his head forward and cocked, the blood he had yet to swallow dripping off of his chin, his hands out and clawed as if still holding the girl's arms. I prayed I hadn't looked so ridiculous when I had frozen, because if I had he had every right to laugh at me.

000

For the next six months we were both as jumpy as hell. On edge, antsy, nervous, fidgety, and anxious, best described our behaviour during that time.

We would twitch whenever we came across the scent of a baby, or rush towards the sound of a child crying. It was beyond ridiculous. Try explaining to nurses and new parents why you are hanging around a maternity ward, you can't exactly say 'sorry, I'm just browsing'. All that get's you is a frightened and disgusted human who starts screaming for a foul smelling, overweight, security guard who insists on putting his greasy hands on you to escort you from the hospital.

000

The Volturi have hundreds of thousands of people, both vampire and human, on their payroll. Scattered across the globe, from midwives and police men, to garbage-men and butchers, all of them assigned territory and all of them with one job to do; secretly, of course, because humans tend to become too observant and protective when they spawn their young. There is a room in the Volturi castle, designed for the sole purpose of archiving scents, and it is _their_ job to collect scents.

In the first six months of a child's life, one of the 'Snatchers', these specially recruited people, will acquire something, a piece of clothing, a toy, a prized blanket, something that is saturated in their scent. That personal item will be sealed to preserve the scent and then sent to Volterra to be archived along with the child's last known whereabouts.

When you see a stranger on the street, talking to a new, and oh-so-proud mother, take notice of what they are asking. Do you honestly believe a complete stranger would care about that child, its name, where it was born, really! That child will have no bearing on that persons' life, and they are most likely never going to see them again.

Once established if that child is within the catchment age, another person, another member of the team will be alerted and 'accidently' bump into the little family and take something, or maybe even follow them home, they cannot move on until a satisfactory item is acquired.

Of course, nowadays it's easier than ever. People work in gangs, have cell phones and computers, finding out about new births is as easy as hacking a computer database, or checking local newspapers.

_No_ little girl is ever _not_ archived.

Once that six months has passed, a vampire is then allowed access to the archives. All a vampire has to do is state the date he felt that initial shift, and the archivist is able to lead them to the correct aisle and row.

Once the correct shelf has been ascertained, the vampire searching for their mate is not allowed to breathe when the samples are opened, to avoid cross contamination. Little packets are opened one at a time, the vampire is to take one little sniff and the packet is sealed again. The first sample to garner a purr is deemed as belonging to his mate, and is catalogued.

If a vampire has a violent reaction, anything other than a purr, it is also catalogued. If it is discovered that a little girl is a vampire's singer, the vampire that claims that sample is warned of the other vampire to keep the danger away from his mate.

000

The item that elicited my very first purr was a pink hospital blanket. I grabbed the packet and tore the arm of the archivist clean off in my haste. I began rubbing it all over myself, purring like a damn kitten, until I was dragged away by a guard, I was wary of him, and made sure he didn't ruin the scent.

I had to wait outside with my little blanket whilst Peter went in to find his. There were a few vampires coming and going, all giving me and my blanket looks. I sealed the item up and stuffed it inside my shirt to sit by my heart. No one could see it; it was mine, what if they liked the scent and hunted her down? She was mine, no other could have her. Enemies concerned me as well, I was sat in front of the mating archives, it was obvious what I was here for, anyone would be able to follow me. This entire transaction had to be kept on the down low.

I decided to wait for Peter outside, a scowl in place. My little smile long gone, no one could know, it had to be a secret till I could get to her, just in case.

Taking a quick peek down my shirt I read the little sticker. _Swan. I. 9874653.4._

I had to be careful with the bag, it held the only sample of her scent I was going to get for the next nine or ten years. That little sticker held all her information; it had to go, just in case someone broke into the archives after seeing it. I pulverised it with my fingers and let it float away into the night as Peter came out and found me. He had a small stuffed bear in his hand. I told him about the threats and the little sticker, so he got rid of his and hid the bear in a pocket, while I stood guard; there weren't many people around, just a few elderly humans. I didn't like the way they were looking at me, they had to go, just in case they had seen something.

000

For the next ten years I was sent information, reports if you will, of my mate's progress from her watcher. I was also informed or any dangers encountered and the action taken. Her father was a cop, so she had a guard with a gun at home, and attended a small school, it was co-ed, something I wasn't happy about, but I wasn't allowed to change it. I had to imagine all the little six year old boys swarming around my little beauty, touching her, seeing her, when I wasn't even allowed to know what she looked like yet. I was not happy, and snapped at anyone that dared come close to my den when I was brooding.

Her watcher was a women, all watchers were. She was a vampire, turned after she passed her mating age and wasn't claimed. All watchers were midwives in their human lives, or nannies, depending on when they lived. They knew about children and once a girl was a confirmed mate they were to protect and care for them in their vampire's absence. As long as a vampire was informed of his mate's safety he wouldn't seek her out. If a vampire wasn't adequately informed he would seek her out and carnage would ensue, children were turned and the pair were hunted down, and executed. There was also the risk of stumbling across your mate if you were in the same continent, which is why I was confined to my estate, with my brother and our newborns, till I was allowed to go offer her the gift. If it kept her safe I could stay away, ten years wasn't that long a time at all, not to me, not really.

So, I was stuck in the middle of nowhere, my meals brought to me, my work on hold, and a tatty blanket to keep me sane, for ten whole years.

000

A vampire is able to tell by scent alone when his human is ready for mating, because her hormone levels change and instead of soothing, her scent becomes arousing. For over ten years I was happy taking little sniffs of my blanket like an addict, as I wandered around, beheading and training gifted newborns for the Volturi guard, till one day, one special, glorious day, I received a gift.

I made my way to my den, for security reasons, locked the door and retreated to my corner, where I brooded and thought every single day. It was the most easily defendable spot inside the house. I could see out a window, see the door, and was in the middle of the house on the third floor, if anyone came too close I would know before they found me, and I would be ready to defend myself.

It was a new development, my den, I had never felt the need to be so careful before I found that little blanket, I was scarred and deformed, and had worn those blemishes with pride. Now I tried to keep myself in one piece, it wouldn't do if my mate went out and got married to a human because I was in pieces in a ditch somewhere. I couldn't let that happen, I had to be alive to claim and protect her.

I tore open my little packet and found a pillow, just the inside of a pillow, without its case. Leaving it in the packaging I read the note that came with it.

_Major,_

_I believe your mate is nearing her mating age, there is no sign of her first bleed yet, but she is forming quite nicely and her scent is beginning to change-_

If I wasn't not breathing, out of habit, to remain quiet and undetected I would've noticed her scent straight away. As it was, after reading that first line, I gasped in excitement. The most luxurious scent filled my lungs and all the venom in my body rushed south, making me lightheaded.

It was drenched in her scent, her fresh scent. I was filled with warmth, her blanket had been fading slowly over time but this, this was heaven; new, undiluted by the ravages of time and a greedy vampire.

I rubbed the pillow against the bulge in my pants as I began purring, I couldn't help it. She was almost ready; my body's reactions told me as much.

Someone passed by my door, I didn't know who, but before they could take another step, or even blink I was balls deep inside them and riding my way to ecstasy with a pillow over my face. All I could tell was that they weren't human, they weren't warm enough, but that was better, it meant I didn't have to stop, and I wouldn't have to have the carpet cleaned when I was done.

* * *

_I really wanna know what you all think of the system. I knew there was gonna be questions about how the vampires found the girls at the right time etc. So I already had a battle plan. _

_So R&R and let me know x :-D_


End file.
